headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom of the Opera (1998)
| running time = 99 min. (US) 106 min. (Director's cut) | country = Italy | language = Italian | budget = $10,000,000 | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Phantom of the Opera is an Italian horror film written and directed by giallo master Dario Argento. It is the fifth feature-length adaptation of Gaston Leroux's serialized 1909-10 novel Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. The film was produced by Cine 2000 and premiered on November 20th, 1998. Plot as Christine Daaé.]] In Paris 1877, rats save an abandoned baby in a basket and raise him in the underground of the Opéra de Paris. This child becomes The Phantom of the Opera (Julian Sands), a misanthrope who kills anyone who ventures into his underground chambers, just as rats are killed who venture above ground. The Phantom, who is not disfigured and hence does not wear a mask, falls in love with Christine Daaé (Asia Argento), an opera singer just beginning her career. He speaks to her using telepathy, and the two begin a romantic relationship. Unlike in other versions, however, he does not teach her to sing. Meanwhile, the aristocratic Baron Raoul De Chagny (Andrea Di Stefano), has fallen in love with Christine, though at first Christine offers him only platonic relationship. Later, she ruminates that she may be in love with both men. After making love, the Phantom forces Christine to stay in his subterranean chambers as he goes to secure the role of Juliet for her by bringing down the chandelier. Christine grows angry with him and his controlling ways. She tells him she hates him, and when he returns, she refuses the role he has secured for her, and he basically rapes her. Afterward, while he is playing with his rats, she escapes. She flees into the arms of Raoul, and they ascend to the roof, where the Phantom hears them confessing their love for each other. The next night, as Christine sings, the Phantom swoops down and steals her away into his chambers. Raoul et al. give chase, and Raoul shoots the Phantom. Mortally wounded, the Phantom's main concern becomes Christine's safety, as he fears that the police will kill her now that they know she's his mistress. The Phantom shows Christine and Raoul a waterway out of the underground tunnels, and then fights off the police as Raoul rows a hysterical Christine to safety. Cast Notes & Trivia * Known in Italian as Il fantasma dell'opera. * Principal filming on The Phantom of the Opera began on January 19th, 1998 and concluded on April 8th. * The Phantom of the Opera was first released on DVD on November 23rd, 1999 by A-Pix Entertainment. External Links * * * Phantom of the Opera at Wikipedia * Phantom of the Opera at Zelluloid * Phantom of the Opera at DVD Wolf * Phantom of the Opera at Stomp Tokyo * Phantom of the Opera at AbandoMoviez.net * Phantom of the Opera at Cinemafantastique * Phantom of the Opera at The Brimstone Pit References ---- Category:1998 films Category:Cine 2000 Category:A-Pix Entertainment Category:Remakes